The Councillor
by KatyDancerDaly
Summary: - Looking over this forgotten piece, I really like the idea I was going to go with, but I think that after a year it's obvious this fic is dead, I'm sorry, life got in the way. I may come back to themes in future stories. - Ethans Journey with Councillor Scott. Started from 6th May onwards. Scott is my OC with his own back story. Apologies for edit mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Set during and after the episode airing 6/5/17, a grief councillor (my OC) accompanies the PCSO to hear the Voicemail that Ethan found left by Cal.

The scene starts after she has heard the voicemail. Ethan is holding Cal's belongings.

'Hi, Ethan. My name's Scott."

Ethan does not reply. Nor does he look away from the envelope he is holding containing what is left of his brother.

 _It's weird how an entire life can fit in an envelope like this. The see through window glares at him. Showing him what he's lost. And yet, he can't look away._

"I'm a bereavement councillor Scott continues.

This Scott now kneels next to Ethan, but he can't recall exactly how he got there.

"I've just been to see Cal…"

 **His brothers name exactly how it should be said. He listened**.

Ethan looks directly at Scott. The first time he'd looked at anyone since….

"I erm…". Ethan stutters, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I don't need a councillor". His voice breaking, for a minute he tries to decide whether he's lying or not.

He looks away.

 **Breathe. Just breathe.** No matter how many times he repeated this, he just couldn't seem to follow his own instructions.

"Look Ethan. There's no shame in needing help."

Ethan laughs nervously. If he doesn't he knows he'll loose it again.

'Look I'm going to leave you my number" Scott says, as he scribbles on the top of a pad of sticky notes on the desk. "If you need me. You call. Anytime okay?"

Scott somehow knows that Ethan won't reply. He waits a moment before placing a hand on Ethan's knee. Ethan shudders at this sudden contact. Pulling away. The tears start to fall silently.

Scott stands. He walks out of the room. Followed by the others. Ethan no longer knows exactly who is in the room or what anyone is saying. It doesn't matter. None of it matters now.

Someone different kneels next to him as he succumbs to the pain. The sobs controlling him now. He falls into the arms of the person sitting beside him. He doesn't recognise them. But he knows they'll hold him and in that moment that's all he needs.


	2. Chapter 2

Days later…

Scott James, 27, semi-conscious on arrival".

Jez continues with the normal information provided for a patient, but Ethan is no longer listening, though he knows he should be.

After **that day** Ethan went home and slept for 24hrs straight. Secretly wishing that he would never wake.

Tomorrow is the funeral, but Ethan couldn't just sit at home. He had to be here, where the world made even a little bit of sense. That was true at least until this moment.

 _What was he doing here? He seemed so well together on **that day**. How can he be here, this broken in front of me?_

Somewhere Ethan knew how quickly a person's world could crumble around them. If nothing else, recent events had proved this to him. But to see Scott this way. A man who seemed so confident, self-assured, strong, just a few days earlier. Was another shock to the system, that Ethan just didn't need right now.

Physically Scott looked fine, well not fine or else he wouldn't be here. But in medical terms fine just means that he wasn't going to die. So he looked fine.

But Ethan could see the distress written on his face. In the way, he held himself, in a weak embrace, as if he was literally holding himself together. In the way he refused to make eye contact with anyone, though after the other day, he surely knew a few faces. The tears he worked so hard ti hold back, once in a while failing. But he checks were already blotched, as if tears were unwanted visitor from upstairs, had been round just a few moments earlier.

Ethan knew all to well the feeling. The feeling of being on the edge of collapse. When anything more than breathing seemed impossible, and even such instinctual acts as this, seemed pointless.

They had reached cubicles. Scott had shifted to his trolley and Ethan switched quickly into Doctor mode as Louise approached.

"Hi Mr James. I'm Louise. I was just looking through your medical records and it shows you have no next of kin. Is there someone you would like me to contact for you to let them know you're here?"

"He couldn't answer." James whispered hoping no one would hear him. But of course Ethan did. Stopping what he was doing, he made eye contact for a moment. Then continued, as if nothing had been said.

"Actually, there is someone I like to call, but I think I should do it myself. If that's ok?" Scott answered with a sudden burst of energy. The extent of which frightened Ethan slightly.

"Okay. I'll get you the phone."

Louise left followed quickly by Ethan, who mumbled something to the near by David about usual tests and 30 minute obs.

Ethan wasn't ready to be alone with Scott. Not yet. He couldn't bear the inevitable awkward conversation they would have. He knew that it would have to be soon. But right now he just wasn't ready.


	3. Chapter 3

When Louise brings the phone to Scott, he looked at it for a few moments, perplexed as what he was meant to do.

"Is everything okay?" She asks concern clear in her voice.

"Yes. Erm thanks."

"No worries," Louise replies with a smile. "Just give me a shout when you're finished."

Scott nods.

As Louise walks out of the cubical. Scott notices Ethan stood at the desk, their eyes locked for a single moment. Before Ethan made himself look busy again.

"Louise, would you be able to shut the curtain, please?". Scott asks, in a whisper.

Louise smiles as she walks back to the curtain to close it.

 _It takes a few moments before Scott can dial the number. emHe has to sound ok. He'll know instantly that he isn't, but he has to try._

"Hey, babe. It's me. When you get this I don't want you to worry ok? And now that I've said that you're going to worry. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have started this message like that. " As he rambles his free hand absent-mindedly rubs his free hand across the scraps and bruises on his legs.

After the curtain closed curiosity got the better of Ethan. He decided to go and hear the phone call with the guise of em needing to perform more tests. em, He is now stood outside the curtain, about to enter the cubical when he hears Scott continue.

"Listen I'm in Holby City Hospital. I... I don't want you to worry. I'm fine. I know you want to be here, but ... I need you to go and see him first. He can't be alone... Not today. He... He needs his present. It's in the top drawer of the dresser. Will you take to him first, stay with him a while? Then you can come see me, I'll be fine till you get here. I promise. Okay. Love you. Bye". Taking a moment to compose himself. He smiles for a moment before speaking.

" You can come in now Dr Hardy."

Ethan shyly opens the curtain.

"Thank you for waiting outside while I finished that. ... Would you see that Louise gets this phone back please?"

"Yes of course. I'm sorry... for the intrusion. I didn't mean... I just". Ethan rambles not looking directly at Scott and making his way around the bed.

"Ethan," Scott says as their hands' touch as he hands the phone to Ethan. For the first time in their numerous encounters since the two first met, they make direct eye contact with each other. Both fully paying attention. "You have nothing to be sorry for." Ethan fights back tears at this point.

The two share a weak smile. Before Ethan leaves. Saying something about being back soon to check on him.

"I'll be here," Scott replies. And for the first time _,_ Ethan shows the slightest beginning of a real smile.

 _That man can change his emotions at the drop of a hat._

Ethan contemplates the curiosity of this man's abilities as he searches to find Louise.

 **NOTE:** I have reuploaded all Chapter thus far, amending hopefully most if not all of the mistakes within them. Apologies for the break, but now that I have my laptop back, which is a lot easier to do this on than a mobile phone is. I will aim to have the next Chapter up by the end of today.

Thanks for reading and any reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

_Now I have my laptop back I have decided to reupload all chapters, fixing any spelling mistakes I found._

 _Apologies that you have had to wait so long for this chapter, hope you like it_

A couple of hours later, Ethan has almost finished his shift, he walks into the waiting room to collect his final patient before he can go home when he overhears a conversation between Noel and a member of the public.

"Hi, a friend of mine told me he'd been admitted here. Scott James."

"Just give me a sec," Noel replies, looking through the computer system.

Ethan immediately stops, hearing this name, moving a little closer to this man at the reception desk.

"Hello, Mr."

"Thomas. Thomas is fine."

"Thomas," Ethan repeats. "My name is Dr Hardy, I've been taken care of Scott since his arrival in the E.D."

"Is he okay?", Thomas retorts before Ethan was able to finish what he was saying. "He didn't tell me anything about what happened on the phone, only that he was here. Can I see him?" Thomas asks fear of the unknown clear in the urgency at which he asked this final question.

"If you'd like to follow me, I can take you to see him now." Ethan says in a slightly calmer voice, warmed and yet slightly subconscious envious of the fact that Scott has someone who cares for him so much.

As they walk towards Scott's Bay Ethan apologises to Thomas for not being able to share any medical information about Scott with him, as he is not registered as his next of kin. But really Ethan is just mildly talking to avoid the silence.

"Here we are." Ethan says, perhaps slightly more enthusiastically than someone should speak to someone who has just learnt that someone they care about is in hospital, as the two approach Scots bed.

As Ethan opens the curtain, Thomas moves to stand on the right side of the bed, gently touching Scots arm attempting to wake him from his apparent slumber.

"Scottie, love. It's me." Thomas says in a voice that is only slightly above a whisper, as if he is talking to a frightened child.

When he gets no response Thomas repeats his name, in a slightly louder and more urgent voice, once again shaking him slightly. "Scott. Wake up for me lovely."

"Dr Hardy." Ethan walks back over to the bed, having decided moments earlier to leave the two alone to speak. "He's not waking up. Why isn't he walking up?", panic clear in his voice.

"Scott it's Ethan, can you hear me?" Ethan asks has he makes the usual checks.

Scott makes no response to Ethan's call. His pupils reacting in a way that sends panic across Ethan's face and makes him clearly speed up his actions. Thomas immediately notices this.

"What's wrong with him?" Thomas asks almost shouting.

"I don't know yet." Ethan answers honestly. "But we need to get him into Resus. Now. Can I have some help over here."

At Ethan's call, multiple people including Louise rush over to Scott, in seconds having him ready to be moved to his new destination.

"Thomas, why don't you let Louise take you to the relative's room, I will come find you as soon as we know more about what's going on Okay?"

Thomas knew this was not a question, but still, he couldn't make his body respond in the appropriate way. So, Louise guiding him away as they reached the Resus doors was greatly appreciated, as Thomas didn't need to make a decision, and simply allowed himself to be led away.

Reaching the relatives room, Thomas allowed himself to be sat on the sofa within. Only half hearing the platitudes mumbled by Louise, who a few minutes later stood up and left the room.

Thomas had no idea when he really thought about, what he'd just been told. But held on to the fact that Ethan would be back to explain it all to him soon. He just wished soon was now.

Holding himself in a tight embrace, Thomas let panic set in. As the tears began to fall, he sobbed quietly helping them on their way.

For what else is there to do, when the person you love is in danger and there's nothing you can do to help them.

The thought of what living without Scott would do briefly crossed Thomas's mind subconsciously. Only making his body shake harder, the tears fall fast, and the cry's get louder from the thought.

If this is what the mere thought of losing Scott did to Thomas, how it felt. He dreaded to think about how it would feel if this became a reality, how would he survive this life alone.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm sorry this took me so long to upload, hopeful to have the next Chapter uploaded by the end of the week. I hope you find this Chapter worth the wait, though the next one is likely to be a lot better. I hope anyway._

Hours seemed to pass with Thomas sat alone in the relative room, though exactly how long it had been can't be said for certain.

Ethan walked in waking Thomas from the trance he was in, he'd been staring at the same spot on the wall in front of him for however long it had been, and that length of time can't be determined either.

"Is he okay? Whats wrong with him? What happened?" Thomas reeled off his list of questions as if they were all the same one, and they were in a sense, that is they had the same goal; standing as he spoke as if the energy produced by his fear was compelling him to do so. He had to know how Scott was.

Ethan was slightly taken a back by the speed of the questions in front of him. Taking a moment to compose himself. "Why don't we take a seat." Ethan says trying to calm the situation around him.

"Just tell me whats wrong with him." Thomas answers angrily. "Please." He adds a little calmer.

"We believe that during the time in which Scott obtained the injuries that brought him here, he was punched or perhaps kicked in the stomach. He didn't seem to indicate any pain in this area on arrival, but we believe that the damages caused a small tear in the stomach lining. Small enough, that would explain why he perhaps did not feel the effects on initial examination. In the time between his first arrival at which he was quickly stableised, and when you arrived, the tare continued to bleed. The blood pooled restricting his stomach, leading him to pass out from blood loss. We made a small incision to allow the blood to be released and will leave the wound dressed but open to stop blood pooling again. The tear has not yet healed, but we are hopeful with time it will do so without further intervention."

"So he's okay?"

Ethan laughed slightly, realising that Thomas had taken in little of what he'd said. Looking down at the notes on his lap and smiling slightly, he wondered what it would be like to have someone show so much concern for him. He was in that instant reminded of the love Cal had shown him when he'd fallen and scraped his knee as a child. Then Alisha and her love for him came into his head, but he couldn't contemplate all these feelings now, there simply wasn't time.

"Yes. He's stable." Ethan answered looking up as he spoke.

"Can I see him?" Thomas asked, standing as he spoke. His actions this time fueled by relief and anticipation to see Scott, rather than fear.

"Yes, of course, you can." Ethan replied, also standing as he spoke. "If you'd like to follow me."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey." Thomas says almost in a breath, words aren't really needed between the two of them at this moment, and for that Thomas is glad. He isnt sure he would be able to string words together right now, as he is powerless to the relief that overflows him. He can do nothing more but hold Scott's hand. Time seems to stop as they look into each other, _it's been doing a lot of that today_ , Thomas quietly thinks to himself.

Scott is the first to speak.

"Did you do it? Did you take it to him?"

Thomas sighs, knowing the response that his answer to this question is going to get. Scott notices the pause, shifting in his bed in response so that he can look directly at Thomas. _As he moves, Scott winces slightly, evendently in pain. Thomas fights the urge to immediately respond to this action, it wouldn't be appropriate given what Thomas new, but that was hard._

"You didn't take it to him did you?"

"Scott." Thomas replies rolling his eyes as he speaks.

"IT'S HIS BIRTHDAY!" Scott replies, with anger in his voice enough that to cause Thomas to take a step back almost in shock. The nurses and members of staff in the room, including Ethan, seem to stop as well. As if the words Scott has just spoken have been enough to stop time itself for a single moment.

A few tears roll down Scott's face, and he quickly moves them as if their presence ashames him.

Taking a few moments to compose himself, not able to look at Thomas as he speaks, Scott repeats "It's his birthday, Scott."

"I know." Thoams says, quietly almost as if he is talking to a child. Taking his face in his hands Thomas gently forces Scott to look at him. "I know." he whispers, afraid to speak any louder, in case Scott would never look at him again.

"Why didn't you take it to him then?"

"Because you called saying you were in the hospital, Scott. I was scared. I picked it up, I've got it with me in the car. But I just couldn't go there first, I had to come here. I had to know that you were okay. I'm sorry."

"I'm fine, Thomas." Scott says in a way that forces Thomas, to break all physical contact with Scott again. "He's the one that shouldn't be alone, not today."

"He's dead Scott!"

Scott looks away again, holding himself as if the shock of what he has just heard could break him apart.

With tears in his eyes and a quivering voice, Thomas speaks. "You nearly died, Scott. I nearly _lost you._ I couldn't be with him. While you could of being _dying or DEAD._ He's gone and you're still here. Do you here me Scott, YOU ARE STILL HERE!"

Thomas sighs, tears briming, trying to catch his breath, and control himself.

"Scott, Please." Thomas begs, "Just look at me."

"Can you go and get it?" Scott asks still not looking at Thomas.

"Get what?" Thomas asks looking at Scott.

"The present." Scott looks at Thomas. "You said it was in the car. Can you get it, Please." Scotts asks pleadingly.

"Sure okay, Thomas replies. "I'll bring you back a coffee as well."

"Thanks." Scott replies, with a small smile.

Thomas kisses the top of Scott's head gently. "I'll be back soon." Thomas reassures before he walks out of the room.

Scotts eyes follow Thomas as he leaves the room; before he focuses on the ceiling, calming himself, till his eyes drift close as he lets sleep take him.


End file.
